Chasing Shadows
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: <html><head></head>When Chase orders an old, worn out textbook from the school library, he finds himself more inclined to read the annotations than the book itself. However, when the annotations start to explain Chase's life, the young bionic cannot help but skip to the end, that is until he finds out the annotator committed suicide. (I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS!) Written with AllAmericanSlurp.</html>


**Chapter 1: Annotations**

"You are such a nerd," Leo said when he first saw the textbook in Chase's hands as the two headed home from school. "Psychology- really?"

"What is wrong with that?" Chase replied as Leo only slapped his own face in frustration.

"Nobody takes psychology at this school."

"I know," Chase looked at Leo weirdly as if there was something wrong with _Leo_.

"How are you even in a psychology class?" Leo finally asked. It amazed him how the bionic still could not take a hint. As 'the smartest person in the world', Chase was pretty dumb.

Chase answered the question with a confused look on his face, "I am not in a psychology class. This is just an old textbook I found in the corner of the library."

Then, the genius slightly squealed, "Apparently, this book has never been opened or even checked out of the library since the 1950s, so the librarian let me keep it."

Leo sighed. His step-brother really was a nerd, "Of course the librarian would remember the 1950s."

However, Leo was only slapped by a book in response. The two had finally arrived home, and Chase immediately ran to the lab in a hurry, almost dropping the textbook in his hand. Leo sighed. He would never understand Chase. Who else- with a sane mind- would spend their afternoon in a school library after classes ended? Obviously, Leo had to stay after school since he had gotten detention, but Chase could have gone home without him. However, the boy had decided that searching the school library for an old educational textbook was more enjoyable.

As Leo sat on the couch next to Adam and Bree, they both looked at him suspiciously. However, Adam was too involved with the cartoons playing on the TV to care, and Bree was too busy texting all of her friends to ask anything. Therefore, Leo simply watched the kid cartoon Adam was watching. There was no way that he would go down to the lab with Chase in a bad mood. Also, doing his homework was definitely out of the question. Leo did not want to bore himself to death!

In the lab, Chase stared intently at the book in his hands with rapacity in his eyes. It was truly remarkable that the book was still in good condition considering that it had not been used for so long. The other books on the shelf in the far end of the library were moldy and dusty. However, Chase could tell this book was different from the moment he saw it.

On the shelf in the far end of the library, all the books seemed to have been reduced to dust. Only one textbook was actually intact. It looked as old as the ones beside it, but it still had color on its cover. The color was faded yet visible. Also, something about the book seemed to be calling to Chase. It fit in his hands just right as if it belonged there. Chase already knew too much about psychology (his brain was literally a computer), yet this book was simply itching for him to take it. Therefore, Chase did.

As Chase finally opened the book, turning the cover and the blank first page carefully (He did not want to tear the fragile pages.), words shot at him. The right hand page contained only the title of the book. However, the left hand page had written words on it.

On the top, the imprint of a stamp recited that the book was donated to the library by a person named Agnus Reus. Still, that was not the most peculiar thing written on the page. Below was a handwritten message, in what seemed to be graphite. The writing was a bit messy, and the person writing the message must have been rushed. However, the message ignited Chase's curiosity. Why would a person write in a psychology textbook?

Finally, Chase processed the writing. Something about the note seemed familiar for some reason Chase could not place yet. However, the genius only put that thought aside as he traced the words in the book with his fingers.

_I know that I should not be writing in a library book, but this book was just calling to me, even if I am not too interested in psychology. Also, the librarian just let me keep it! Nevertheless, I have been holding so many thoughts to myself for so long that I just cannot stand it anymore. I need to write my thoughts down. I cannot let anybody else know what I have seen in this world._

Chase closed the book as he stared blankly at the capsules in front of him. What secret is this mysterious writer holding? Why can't he or she tell anybody? How was this book in the library if this person was allowed to keep the book? How could the graphite even stay this long without smearing or disappearing? Chase could tell the message was rushed, but the graphite still stayed on the paper as if imbedded in the page. It all puzzled Chase, but he wanted to figure out more.

However, Chase could hear (with his bionic hearing of course) Tasha setting the table for dinner. Therefore, Chase left the book on the table he was at and made his way upstairs to eat dinner. He could figure out this mystery later. Maybe, Chase could even tell the family about the textbook. It was not as if it would do any harm. Plus, perhaps everyone could help him solve this mystery.

As Chase sat down at the dining table, he saw Leo and Adam fighting over which channel to watch on TV. Adam (being Adam) wanted to watch a kids show coming up on one of the channels meant for toddlers while Leo wanted to watch a superhero cartoon. Honestly, Chase thought both boys were being immature. Bree, on the other hand, was still texting her friends who-knows-what, ignoring the two boys fighting on the couch.

"Spaghetti!" Chase heard Adam yell in the middle of his fight with Leo. He quickly dropped the remote and the boy latching onto the remote, and rushed to the dining table.

As Adam sat down in a chair, his mouth drooling for the spaghetti in the center of the table, he turned to his little brother already seated at the dining table and randomly said, "Do you need me to bring a book?"

Chase grinned, thinking Adam was referring to the psychology textbook. Finally, one of his siblings had noticed the weird book and wanted to help him find answers to his many questions. It thrilled Chase. He hated not knowing something, and everybody knew that. To know that his siblings, especially Adam, were willing to help him filled him with joy.

"I know you cannot reach the table without sitting on one."

A groan erupted from Chase's mouth. His eldest brother had gotten Chase's hopes up for a terrible short joke. Chase should have known Adam did not really care. Adam was too stupid to help anyway.

"At least I can still eat spaghetti properly," Chase retaliated.

When Adam grinned, Chase felt fear rush through him, "Can you now?"

The eldest bionic filled a big spoon with spaghetti and threatened to spill it onto Chase. As Chase backed into his chair, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport sat in chairs on the dining table. However, instead of helping the youngest bionic, the three just started to laugh wildly. It did not stop until Tasha came and took the spoon away from Adam.

Dinner remained silent until Tasha asked, "Did you finish your homework?"

Suddenly, Bree smiled sheepishly and Leo chuckled guiltily under his breath. Adam had a blank look on his face, as usual.

Chase rolled his eyes at his sibling's antics, "I did!"

Nevertheless, at the same time, Adam asked "We have homework?!"

Tasha only sighed as Leo bit his lip, "It is a Friday Mom. Nobody does their homework on a Friday except for Chase."

"What did you do during detention then?" Tasha replied smoothly. Chase could tell that she was trying to remain calm.

"I was investigating. Did you know Principal Perry's snores synchronize with the clock's ticks? Also, she-"

Leo stopped talking because of the glare Tasha was giving him.

Fortunately for Leo, Bree came to his rescue, "We can do our homework after dinner."

"No you cannot," everyone at the table looked up surprisingly at Tasha's response. "We have a movie night tonight."

Everybody at the table, excluding Tasha, groaned a little. Chase wanted to read on further in his new textbook, but he remembered when the family had promised Tasha to have a movie night. It was no use arguing. However, that did not stop his siblings and Mr. Davenport from trying. Chase just tuned out their voices and thought about the book. Should he tell his siblings or not? They already thought he was crazy for completing his homework as soon as he got it. Chase did not want to add to that mess. His family could notice on their own time.

Nevertheless, Chase was the first to finish his food. (Adam was gulping the spaghetti like water, but he kept on insisting for more.) As Chase went to rinse his dish into the sink, he washed his hands too. Immediately, Chase went to sit on the couch.

"Stay in the Living Room," Tasha said warily.

Chase desperately wanted to read the textbook, but he decided against it as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Something hard behind Chase's cushion was poking him. Chase could feel the sharp edges on his back. Slowly, Chase lifted up the cushion and saw the psychology textbook.

Looking at the dining table in fear, Chase decided that he had to hide the book. How did the book even come upstairs from the lab? Chase never heard anyone enter or exit the lab after he did. Also, books could not just walk on their own- could they? Chase pounded his head for being illogical. Of course, they could not! Chase must have just glitched or something of the sort to cause the book to come here. That was the only reasonable explanation. How could nobody have seen the floating textbook though?

Nevertheless, Chase had to hide the textbook. He could not show his family the book yet. Therefore, Chase raced to the elevator down to the lab, and hid the book in the lab next to his capsule. The book was safe there, and nobody would notice it.

However, a gust of wind interrupted Chase's thoughts, and Bree appeared in front of her younger brother. Chase's eyes widened. Did she see the book?

"Chase," Bree started as Chase unconsciously held his breath. "Tasha told you not to come downstairs."

The youngest bionic exhaled in relief, resulting in a weird look to appear on Bree's face. Was Chase hiding something from her? However, the girl brushed the thought aside.

"I," Chase looked behind Bree at the capsules in panic, "wanted to change into my night clothes."

One of Bree's eyebrows raised as Chase mentally patted himself for coming up with a passable lie. Bree, on the other hand, only grew more suspicious of her brother. Chase never liked changing before actually sleeping. However, Bree decided to let it go. She was not like her annoying, younger brother who questioned everything.

"Go into your capsule then," Bree requested as her finger tapped the control button in the sequence necessary.

Chase nodded slowly and walked into his capsule. He hated being out of his capsule in his night clothes, but he had to do this to avoid suspicion. He had to do this to keep the book safe. He could already tell that Bree was suspicious. Furthermore, she seemed to be holding back what she really wanted to say. This scared Chase a bit.

Still, Chase got dressed in his night clothes and made his way upstairs with Bree (who did not use her super speed to Chase's relief). When they stepped out of the elevator, the whole family was cuddled on the couch, leaving Chase and Bree to sit on the ground. Chase grimaced. He had claimed the couch first! Nevertheless, he sat on the ground without complaint and ignored Mr. Davenport's and Bree's stares.

"I call watching a cartoon," Adam yelled, taking the focus off of Chase (thankfully).

"A romance!" Bree argued.

Chase smiled as he replied, "We could watch a documentary."

Suddenly, everybody in the room yelled "NO!" making Chase put his arms up in defeat.

"I know the perfect movie," Leo suddenly replied as Bree and Adam continued to argue. "It is a romance and a cartoon!"

That was how the Davenport-Dooley family ended up watching the Lion King on a Friday night. However, Chase had to admit that the animation was well done, and the movie was great (even if it was a bit cliché). It was the perfect movie for the strange family, and Leo even ended up falling asleep, lying his head on Tasha's shoulder.

Then, as the credits rolled on the screen, Chase noticed something scarier than Adam singing along with the songs in the movie and Bree smiling widely at the romantic parts of the film. The psychology textbook that Chase had hid had somehow moved to be on the DVD player in front of them, in the view of everyone in the room.


End file.
